KLBC
The Kington Langley Broadcasting Company (KLBC) is Kington Langley's largest and oldest media company. It is an independently run but government owned public service broadcaster which, much like the BBC in the United Kingdom, is funded almost entirely by TV licence fees. Although it operates in several countries around the world its main priority is to provide broadcasting services to Kington Langley. The Grand Duke regulates the management of the KLBC by Parliament but leaves the day-to-day handling of the company to the Prime Minister. The company currently supplies 4 out of the 6 basic analogue channels in Kington Langley. History Formation The KLBC was formed in December 2005 as BBC Great Langley. It was very under funded and only broadcast around 16 hours every day. Despite several attempts from the local parliament to increase funding, the UK government refused to divert money to the BBC program in Kington Langley. BBC Great Langley continued to operate for 2 years until 2007 when the idea of Kingtonian independence was becoming more of a reality, the UK government decided to create a seperate arm known as the Great Langley Broadcasting Service '''(GLBS). By 2008 Kington Langley had become independent and so renamed the company to what it is today the '''Kington Langley Broadcasting Company. Expansion By 2010, the Kingtonian civil war had happened and Kington Langley declared a Grand Duchy but due to the rising population, the KLBC remained largely unaffected. Under the new government the company saw the same if not more freedom to regulate the inner workings of their company. The rising population after the war meant that the company earnt even more money as more and more televisions sets were being sold daily, Services Television Since its formation, the KLBC's largest source of income and highest priority is television broadcasting. Its main TV stations in Kington Langley are KLBC Central, KLBC 2, KLBC 3 and KLBC News. Most of the channels, especially KLBC News and KLBC 1 function on a regional basis, often opting out of the main broadcasting throughout the day for local news and other local programming. So far, no other country in the world uses the standard analogue channels recieved in Kington Langley, instead they recieve KLBC Global News and KLBC Global TV which is administered by the KLBC Global Service, a wholly-owned subsidiary of the KLBC. On the 7th of June 2010, the company introduced KLBC Kingtionhous. The first ever television show to be broadcast in Kingtonian, the show however only has 1,749,311 subscribers but this accounts for 87% of all Kingtonian speakers but due to the popularity of the channel among speakers, the channel has allowed to remain operational but it costs the company hugely to run and plans to cease transmission have not be entirely discarded. Radio After television broadcasting, its most important priority is radio transmitting. Their national stations: *KLBC 'Radio Rock' - Best on the modern charts *KLBC Classical - Classical music 24 hours a day *KLBC Retro - Music from the 30s to the 80s *KLBC T&N (Travel and News) - updated report on local and national news with frequently updated traffic reports Even though over 200 radio stations exist across Kington Langley, KLBC only operate 4 but overall cover all of the selected radio genres. Unlike KLBC's TV broadcasting, their radio stations broadcast outside Kington Langley to most of their operating countries however some choose not to subscribe to the radio package. Currently, a recent poll shows that KLBC Classical is the most listen to radio station. News KLBC is Kington Langley's largest news broadcaster and so has representatives around the world ready to send news reports back to the company headquarters in Kingsmouth. To date, KLBC has been one of the most reliable news broadcasters in the country. See Also *KLBC Global Service *KLBC News *Kington Langley Category:Companies of Kington Langley